My Favorite Wolf
by Coco-kinz11
Summary: What happens when Seth imprints? This is the story. Story better than the summary. Btw, I tend to forget Disclaimer, but I DO NOT OWN. just thought i'd let you know
1. Meeting Liz

Liz's POV

I was sitting on a log in the back yard of my house. I was reading when I heard my name being called.

"Liz! Dad wants you!"

I turned to see my older brother, Jared, standing on the porch.

I stood up and walked towards him. He put an arm around me and we headed inside. He was burning hot, and as we stepped into the hall, there was a knock on the door.

"It's probably just the pack, go see what Dad wants." He said as he headed for the door.

I ran upstairs, helped my father, and ran into my bedroom. It was painted light purple, my favorite color, with a green blanket and orange pillows, and a nice dresser with a mirror. I ran a comb through my long, straight, black hair, and ran down the hall. It felt like a heat-wave was running through my house. They must be having a meeting later.

The first person I saw was Leah. I grinned and ran down the stairs, straight into her arms.

"Leah!" I shouted.

"Hey Squirt" she said. Squirt was my nickname from all of the wolves, except for Jared, who called me Kid, and Seth, who has been my best friend since we were born. He calls me Lizzie. Only he, my dad, and Jared are allowed to call me that.

Leah is my other best friend, and Seth's older sister, even though she's six years older than I am.

"Oh My God, did I just hear Elizabeth Wellings run in here?" I heard two voices call from the living room.

"Oh My God, did I just hear Embry Call and Quil Ateara from my living room?" I called back. They grinned and walked out of the living room to give me hugs. I was back for summer vacation from Kansas since my last winter break here, and everyone had gotten HUGE.

We walked in the living room to see Jake, Kim and Paul.

"Hey Squirt. Did you get taller?" Jacob Black, Jake, asked playfully. I grinned. "Well I dunno, I thought I did, but around you guys, I can't tell." I answered back. He laughed and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

Then we heard the front door open and close. "Hello?" said a quiet, low, familiar voice. I peeked around the doorframe. "Seth!" I screamed. He jumped and turned around. Once he saw it was me, he put on his giant goofy smile that I loved so much and opened his arms. I ran into them, and he swung me in a circle.

"Oh my God, Seth! When the hell did you become a werewolf?" I asked after he put me down. When I had left in January, when we were both 14, he was short, still taller than I had been though, and not as muscular. Now he was pushing 6'8 and could lift me up as if I was feather-light. "God you're tall!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and we entered the living room.

Jared, Kim, and Paul were seated on one of the couches while Leah, Jake, and Embry lounged on the other. I dropped in front of Leah, while Seth collapsed on the floor next to me. Quil was sitting in an old arm chair, and the room was filled with a comfortable buzz of conversation. Leah started braiding my hair as Sam, Emily, Collin, and Brady came in. Jake stood up, and Emily took his seat. Brady and Collin sat in front of Quil.

As they talked, my mind wandered. It wandered to my friends from school, Chelsea, who was probably up at the Hoh Reservation right now with her 5 siblings, and Nicole, who lived somewhere in New Hampshire. It wandered to my mother, who had died when I was three, and to my whole Quileute family, finally resting on someone in particular. Seth. We had always been best friends, hardly ever fought, and I've always had a little crush on him.

I looked down and noticed his hand inches from mine. I wanted to reach out and hold it. I sighed.

I must have dozed off a bit, because the next thing I knew, warm arms were carrying me up the stairs. I looked up groggily

"Jared?" I asked, and my voice broke.

"Hey Kid. You fell asleep on Seth's shoulder during the meeting. It's almost 11, so go back to sleep. How late did you stay up last night anyway?"

I groaned, and he laughed. He walked into my room and set me down on my bed. I lied down and fell asleep.


	2. Telling the Imprint

A pair of extremely warm hands nudging me and a gruff voice saying, "Hey Squirt, wake up." was what I woke up to. I opened my eyes a crack to look at my alarm clock. Almost noon. I groaned and rolled over. A minute later, I was being nudged awake again, but by hands gentler and warmer than the first pair.

"Liz, hey Lizzie." The person said, and I finally opened my eyes to see Seth and Jake standing over me.

"What?" I muttered. I heard Jake chuckle as I buried under my blanket.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out today, but if you'd rather sleep…" I could practically hear the smirk in Seth voice.

"Fine, I'm up." I growled. I got out of bed and they left so I could get dressed. I pulled my braid out and tied my, now curly, hair up in a pony tail, and pulled on a pair of denim cut-off shorts and a light blue tank top. I slipped on a pair of white flip-flops and grabbed my cell phone and a ten dollar bill I kept for emergencies.

It was a beautiful day on the Res, and I pushed my sunglasses down over my eyes.

I could have sworn I saw Seth's eyes widen as I walked over, but I blinked, and the look was gone. They each had a motorcycle, and Seth patted the seat behind him and handed me a helmet. I climbed on and wrapped my arms around his waist. Seth, Jake and I rode over to the beach were we met Quil and Embry.

We got off the bikes and I muttered a quick hello, seeing as I was still really tired. Jake muttered something under his breath, something that was too low for me to hear, even if I hadn't been yawning. The 3 older guys laughed, and Seth turned red but otherwise just rolled his eyes.

The guys walked off, and Seth took my hand. It was weird, but it was almost like my hand was supposed to be intertwined with his. Like it was natural. "Come on, Lizzie, I've gotta tell you something." He said as he pulled me along.

We ended up sitting on a log on First Beach. He let go of my hand and stared out at the water. He took a deep breath.

"Lizzie, I've been feeling, odd, lately when I'm around you. I didn't know why, but I finally figured it out, and I wanted to tell you-"

I could just hear it. He was saying we couldn't hang out anymore, that we couldn't be friends anymore, for some stupid wolf reason. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"-I've imprinted. On you." He finished. I looked up, eyes wide. "WH-What?"

He gave me his goofy grin, and started explaining. "In the basics of imprinting, I guess I like you, a lot. I feel protective around you; like I never want to see you hurt. When I see you I feel – I dunno, I feel different. In a good way. I want you to love me the way I love you." He said the last part very quietly, and I could almost feel the blush moving up my neck and into my cheeks. My tears spilled over, and he wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest for a bit while he soothed me. This was a lot for a couple of 15 year olds to take in, after all.

After a while, he forced my head up and cupped my chin. He smiled. "Only if you want to." He said, and I nodded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was eager, but gentle, as if he was holding himself back and trying not to break me. It felt… right. He broke it off and I sighed. He laughed and pecked my lips again.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. Even before the whole werewolf-imprint-on-your-soulmate thing." He said with a chuckle. He sighed, pecked me once more, and stood, pulling me up with him. He put and arm around my waist and we headed back to the motorcycles.

"So now we're best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, and soulmates?" I asked. He laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." Then he bent down and kissed me again. "I can't get enough of that. You're finally mine." He sighed and I giggled. "I can fix that." I said, and reached up. I stood on my toes and could just reach his chin. He bent down to help a bit, and this kiss was warmer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and my hands somehow tangled themselves in his hair. He pressed harder, deepening the kiss, when Jake, Quil, and Em came into sight.

They cat-called when I broke it off. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Hey Seth, how did it go?" Jake called. I rolled my eyes. "It was terrible! She totally hates me now!" Seth shouted back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I laughed and he grinned and bent down for another kiss before we turned and got on the bikes to ride back to my house.

The guys were commenting with 'Gross!' and 'Ew!' but we just ignored them.

"Don't phase until we've told everyone Seth, or Jared'll go crazy. Hell, he'll go crazy anyway. A werewolf imprinting on his sweet, innocent, little baby sister." Jake said.

Seth considered this. "You're right, but we might wanna tell-" but the rest of his sentence was cut off by a loud howl. The guys looked at each other.

"I'll go see what it is." Embry said, and he and Quil sprinted off, stripping off bits of clothing at the same time.

"I'm gonna take Liz to Sam and Emily's, tell Sam I'll be there as soon as I can." Seth said, and Jake nodded, then turned and ran after Embry and Quil.

Seth turned to me. "I'll be back as soon as I can, but in the meantime, you can help Emily." I nodded and he lifted me onto the bike, climbing on in front of me. We rode down to Emily and Sam's house, and he dropped me off, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya later, Lizzie." He said as he parked his bike in the yard. Then he ran off towards the woods.

I entered the house feeling anxious. What was so wrong that Sam had to call an emergency meeting? Emily met me in the kitchen and gave me a hug. Then she made some hot chocolate and we each grabbed a cookie out of their cookie jar.

"So tell me, what was that between you and Seth out there?" Emily asked, smirking. I blushed.

"Seth imprinted." Emily's eyes widened and she almost choked on her hot cocoa.

"Really? Wow. And I take it you're the lucky girl?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said shyly. She smiled. "If I know you guys like I think I do, you've liked each other for a while now, and this just makes it work out perfectly." She said with a grin. I loved Emily. She always knew how to make me smile.


	3. Telling the Pack

Seth's POV

After I dropped Liz off at Emily's, I ran off into the woods. I found a bush, tied my clothes to my leg and phased. I ran off to where the rest of the pack was. They all looked at me as I sprinted into the clearing.

_'Hey guys, what's up'_ I asked.

_'Sam got a lead in were that other bloodsucker is. Fresh trail, barely an hour old.' _Paul answered, shaking his big grey head.

_'So what's the plan then?' _Quil asked.

_'This is the plan. Quil, Embry, and Seth, you guys go patrol around the Res and Forks. Try and find any more trails. Jared, Paul, and I will go follow the trail, see if it gets us anywhere. Collin, Brady, you guard La Push as if your lives, and everyone in La Push, depended on it. Leah, Jake, go and talk to the Cullens. See if they found any new leads.' _Sam thought. Leah snarled

_'Why do I have to go talk to the bloodsuckers?' _She thought waspishly.

_'Because I said so.'_ Sam said, in his Alpha voice. Leah growled, but nodded her silver head.

We all split up, and Quil, Embry and I started patrolling. It got really boring, no new trails as far as we could see, and we circled half-way up to Port Angels. Sam, Jared, and Paul followed the leech's trail, but they lost her when she seemed to swim across a big lake in Northern Canada. Leah and Jake said the Cullens hadn't found anything recently either.

We all phased, got dressed, and trooped back to Emily's. I could just smell the apple pie now.

We walked in the door to see Emily, Liz and Rachel sitting at the table, a mug in front of each of them. Liz looked up as I entered, her face filled with worry, which eased up as she saw me and Jared, unharmed.

Emily and Rachel looked at Liz, who then blushed and looked at me. I read the look in her eyes. Oh right, tell the guys. I cleared my throat.

Everyone looked over to me, and both Emily and Liz gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath.

"I imprinted." I said, looking at Sam. He nodded.

"On who?" Jared and Paul asked at the same time. I glanced at Jake, who gave me a just-get-it-over-with look, and turned back to the others.

"Liz."

It was quiet. Then Jared burst out, "WHAT?!" His hands were shaking as he said one word. "Explain."

"After I went through transformation and all that, I felt a pull, almost like a ton of iron bars, actually, to Liz. I didn't know what it was then, but I know now." I said, glancing at Liz. She smiled at me, and I felt confident.

"I didn't know what it was then, but I know now, and I kept it a secret until I was ready to tell her." I finished. Everyone looked at Liz, Jared in shock, Jake, Embry and Quil in amusement. I noted a quick nod from Jared, and I smiled inwardly to myself.

She stood up, and he hugged her. She whispered something to him, and he sighed, but evidently agreed.

He let her go, and she walked towards me. I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"They're at that stage already?" Jared hissed to Sam.

"They practically lived together when they were kids, that would be the sibling's stage, and they were best friends for forever. Even if he didn't imprint, you had to have seen it coming. He's been protective of her since they were 5 and she almost got stung by that jelly-fish. He's almost as over-protective as you are. So yeah, I think they're at that stage." Sam said. Liz smirked, and looked up at me. I grinned back down and she hugged me around my middle.

She and Jared left soon after that; probably back to their house to tell their dad what had happened. Ever since their mom died 12 years ago, their dad didn't do much. Jared was more a father figure to her than her father was, but they felt the need to include him in major affairs anyway.

Jake, Rachel, and Paul left soon after that, and Embry and Quil after them. Leah and I left to go see if my mom had gone to the store today, so that we could get something to eat. After dinner I took a long nap. Life was good.


	4. First Dates

Liz's POV

Jared and I sat down in the living room to talk. He took a breath.

"So Seth Clearwater, eh?" I nodded.

"OK Kid, I'll be fine with it, but just so you know, yes he's imprinted, but you still have a choice. You don't have to do this." He said.

"Yes, I do have to do this. I've liked Seth for a long time, and I know what I'm doing. I don't have a choice because I made it a while ago. I don't care what the hell you think because Seth and I belong together, and I always knew it." I said.

He shook his head. "You always did have mom's temper." He said with a smile.

"I thought you were the one with the temper." I retorted

"Hm, and dad's wit too. Seth better watch out." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few rules. No boys upstairs in your room, Abstinence, or at least condoms, and no drinking." He said. I rolled my eyes again. "Yes sir." I answered.

"Oh one more thing." He said quickly. I didn't even bother turning around this time. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm gonna ask Kim to marry me." He said quietly.

I turned around and squealed, running into his arms.

"Oh. My. God! I'm so happy for you! Did you get a ring?" I screeched.

"Shush, you'll wake Dad." He said, but he was grinning. He pulled a little box out of his jeans pocket, and opened it up to show me. It was a simple gold band with a diamond in the middle, and smaller gems set around it. It was breathtaking.

"It's Gorgeous! Can I tell the others?" I asked. I was completely ecstatic. I was totally happy for my brother that he found 'the one', even if it was through imprinting.

He rolled his eyes. "I guess. Kim can't come to the next meeting, she has to work. You can tell them then." He said.

I hugged him again, kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to my room.

A couple weeks later donned bright and, well not so early. Jared had just woken me up, and I was getting dressed. Seth was taking me to a little café in downtown Forks, so I was getting dressed up.

I pulled on a long skirt that flowed to my ankles, and was almost a tie-dye of pink, cream, and dark blue. I slipped on a cream tank top and some dark blue sandals, and put some mascara and pink lip gloss on. Leah had helped me curl my hair, and she had packed a small handbag with some extra gloss, some money and my cell phone.

It was almost 5, which is when he said he'd be coming, and I was sitting in the kitchen, looking at a magazine and drinking a glass of water.

I heard a knock on the door, and ran to the door. I opened it up, and he was there. Light blue jeans, a dark blue polo shirt, and his short hair that seemed to be gelled so it would stick up messily. He was holding a lily, and I blushed as he handed it to me. I led him inside and put the flower in some water.

"You look- wow." He said, and I smiled, blushing.

"Thanks, so do you." I said. He bent down and kissed my cheek, and took my hand to have me follow him outside. His mom was waiting in their car, and as he helped me in, Sue gave me a smile.

I saw Jake and Quil standing near the end of the street, and soon they were joined by Embry, Sam, and Paul. Jared had been watching from his bedroom window. The guys, except for Sam and Paul, were laughing, and Seth scowled at them. He got in next to me, and Sue drove us into Forks. We stopped at the café, and she told us to meet us in front of the police station at 9.

We got out, and walked into the restaurant. We ordered and ate, Seth thankfully not eating them out of all the food they had, and we walked around downtown Forks for a bit.

There was really nothing interesting to do, so we went to the park. We sat on a bench, where he played with a strand of my hair, and I read some in a book I was assigned to read this summer for my English class.

"Lizzie?" He asked. I looked up. "Yeah?" I asked

"Is it too soon or whatever to say that I think I'm in love?" he asked, as casually as if he had asked about the weather. My heart jumped into my throat.

"Uh, no, I don't think so…" I stuttered.

He smiled "Well then, Elizabeth Wellings, I love you. I have been in love with you for a while now, and I just thought I'd let you know." He said.

I laughed. "Well then Seth Clearwater, I guess I should probably say that I love you so… I love you Seth Clearwater. With all my heart." I said, and he grinned down at me. He captured my lips in a kiss and was gentler, yet deeper than any other kiss we'd had. It lasted a few moments before he broke it off and trailed kisses down my neck. I laughed because, frankly, it tickled. I looked at my phone. 8:45.

"Seth, it's almost 9." I whispered, and he pretended not to hear me. I laughed again. "Seth, I think we should go, your mom will be here soon." I said, and he groaned.

"But Lizzie…" he whined. I giggled because I knew he was just kidding. I stood up, and he followed behind me. We stood in front of the police station, and he stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to rest his chin on my shoulder.

Too soon, Sue pulled up and we both climbed into the back of her car. He held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. I yawned.

"Tired?" he asked with a chuckle. I nodded and snuggled into his chest, while he put an arm around me. Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at my house. He helped me to the door, and bent down. I met him half-way and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms on my waist and pulled me closer so that as much of our bodies were touching. It was very warm. After a minute, we broke apart; he kissed me once more, and then turned and leaped off of my porch steps. I entered the house, went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I fell on my bed, and fell asleep before I even got to take my make-up off.


	5. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: All rights to Stephenie Meyer. Except Liz. She is mine. and anyone else who you don't recognise. but everyone else is hers :)**

* * *

Liz's POV

I heard a loud tapping from my window, which woke me up. I looked over to see Seth had scaled the tree that was next to my window. My mouth fell open.

I quickly opened the window, and he swung in, landing agilely on his feet.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, because even though I was pleased to see him, if Jared caught him, there would be hell. And Paul was sleeping over tonight too. Or maybe I should say he walked in around ten after his patrols and crashed on the sofa. But either way, it would be scary.

He looked discouraged. "Didn't you want to see me?" He asked. I nodded, and he grinned. "But Jared and Paul are both here, and if they find you, it'll be bad. The day you told everyone you imprinted, Jared gave me rules. And the first one was no boys in my room. I love you, but you can't be here." I said, and he nodded in understanding.

"OK fine, I'll leave, but first…" and then he bent down and captured my lips. I felt myself slip away as a wound my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gasped, opening my mouth. His tongue darted in and we fought for dominance. He won, and when we broke away, I felt my face fall into a pout.

He laughed, kissed me again, and gave me a hug. Then he jumped out my window, landing on his feet, and ran off towards the woods that connected the backyard of my house to his. I sighed and fell onto my bed.

The next morning, I pulled on some capris and a tee-shirt, and put on some socks. I slipped on my favorite gym shoes and grabbed a sweatshirt. Jared had promised to take me hiking today, and I was very excited.

I got downstairs and there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I called to Paul and Jared, who were in the living room. I turned towards the door and opened it.

It was Seth, wearing a mud-streaked tee-shirt and denim cut-off jeans. He was just putting on his other sneaker as I answered the door.

"Decide to use the door now?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Hello to you too Lizzie" he said, walking in the door with me still clinging to his middle. He laughed again and picked me up bridal style.

"That's better." He said with a grin. I laughed and leaned in, kissing him full on the mouth. After a moment of surprise, he kissed me back, hard.

"Get a room" said Paul's voice from the hall. He and Jared were standing in the hall outside of the living room. Seth put me down and we heard Sam walk up behind us. I ignored him. Jared was frowning slightly, but I just brushed it off, turning to Paul.

"Gladly." I said and took Seth's hand. "Come on, let's go up to my room."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you not hear what we talked about a few weeks ago? No boys in your room." Jared said, walking towards us.

"Oh, did you give her 'the talk'?" Paul asked mockingly. I started to get mad.

"No, he didn't." I answered hotly. "As you should have probably been able to tell, he talked to me about rules, such as, no boys in my room." I glared at him.

"Oo, don't get too mad. Seth, you picked a feisty one." Paul said with a smirk. Sam had walked in around us and was now standing behind Paul. He looked hesitant, one hand hovering over Paul's shoulder.

But then I got mad. Paul didn't know when to shut up, so I attempted to shut him up myself. I strode forward and punched him in the jaw. My hand felt like I had punched a brick wall.

"Ouch! Damn it Paul, Ow!" I screamed. I turned around and ran through the front door, with Seth looking bewildered.

"God, I hate having older brothers!" I yelled as I started walking up the street towards the beach.

Seth was far behind me, which was good because I wanted to be alone. Me and my broken hand. But as I got nearer to the water, I smelled something. A very sweet something. Something so sweet it almost burned my nose. I also heard a soft swish as someone landed on the ground behind me. I turned and saw a flash of red as something grabbed me and covered my mouth.

I tried to scream. I struggled. But she was strong. Victoria. A vampire. I'd heard Jared and the pack talking about her about a month ago.

She was feline in appearance, with wild red curls. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Scream and you die. Struggle and you'll never see your family again." Her voice was a high soprano, almost as if it belonged to a 5-year old girl.

My mind flashed to the pack. Sam and Emily, Jacob, Quil and Claire, Embry, Collin, and Brady. Paul and Rachel. Jared and Kim. Even my dad. Then to Seth and Leah. I couldn't die. It would kill them. So I didn't move.

Just then, I saw Seth and Jared lope onto the beach. The bloodsucker and I were standing right in front of them, but about 50 yards away.

Their eyes widened as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. She laughed as Sam and Paul sprinted into view. They took on a scowl and the four of them phased and jumped forward.

Now I know my brother and boyfriend are among them and none of them would hurt me, but having four gigantic wolves growling in my direction is still gonna scare me out of my mind.

The leech cackled wildly and before I knew it, we were running so fast that at first I thought we were flying.

The guys were fast, but Victoria had a head start. She seemed to be faster, too. She carried me to the border between the wolves and the Cullens, and she kept going. We ended up in a cave near the base of a mountain. She tied me up and put me on the ground.

"Stay here." She said, and ran off. I was scared, and I didn't know if anyone knew where I was. This was going very badly for me today.

* * *

I'm very proud of myself, 2 chapters in one night :) you don't want my hard work to go to waste do you? so you should review, because Reviewing makes me happy and earns you a virtual cookie :) So go, Review like the wind!

Coco-kinz


End file.
